1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet locking device for locking a cabinet door of a switchgear cabinet, having a handle, to which a locking mechanism is connected via an actuating mechanism, wherein the handle is held on a housing attached to an exterior of the cabinet door, and wherein the handle is secured in a blocked position by a locking device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a lock is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,889. In this case the housing held on the cabinet door is shaped so that it simultaneously forms the handle. It has a receptacle, in which a cylinder lock is exchangeably housed. The housing can be fastened on an actuating mechanism embodied as a pinion shaft. The pinion shaft is passed through the cabinet door and connected to a locking mechanism on the back of the cabinet door.
Users which employ several switchgear cabinets are demanding, in larger numbers, that all switchgear cabinets should be opened with a single key. Large companies in particular use special keys for this purpose.
It is one object of this invention to provide a switchgear cabinet locking device of the type mentioned above but which permits refitting to different locking systems, in a simple manner.
This object is attained with a base housing, together with the attachment housing, forming a handle recess, in which the handle is housed in a locked position.
It is preferred that the lock is received exchangeably in the attachment housing, so that the lock can be used for a group of locks.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention the lock is held in an adapter element, which can be connected with the attachment housing. The adapter element has a standardized mechanical interface, into which different configurations of locks can be inserted. Thus the attachment housing can be adapted to geometrically differently designed locks by the adapter element. In one embodiment of this invention the lock has a transfer device, which transfers actuating movement of the lock to a linearly displaceable transmission element, which actuates a bolt for blocking the handle. In the closed position the bolt fixes the handle on the base, or respectively the attachment housing.
Any arbitrary locks, for example a cylinder lock or a pushbutton lock, can be held in the attachment housing.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the handle is pivotal in a direction vertical with respect to the plane formed by the cabinet door, and in the pivoted-in position is blocked in the pivot direction by the lock in order to prevent an unauthorized opening. Furthermore, the handle can also be kept interlockingly transverse to the pivot direction on the base housing, so that it cannot be moved laterally out of the handle recess by force.